Obsidian (Alpha)
Animations Click Combo= Click Combo |-| E Ability= Obelisk |-| Z Ability= Energy Ball |-| X Ability= Fissure |-| C Ability= Reinforce |-| V Ability= Obelisk Hop Tips and Trivia * Obsidian is Fenrier's favourite class. * The translated name of Obsidian's weapon, Hashira, is Japanese; for a pillar, column, post, pier and strut. * Obsidian is the only tank who is a Mage as a sub-role. * When pressing E while under 15 mana, you can actually damage enemies if the Hashira hits them. * Obsidian was hugely nerfed in 3.5.16 updates,the Obsidian Fissure's Explosion damage does not stack, debuffs slightly reduced, stun damage decreased and etc. Strategies * Obelisk placement is the key. When engaging '''any '''enemy, your three obelisks should be placed very closely. The purpose is to make it easier to fissure all of them at once with the possibility of you either detonating the obelisks for damage or if you hitting the enemies directly with said obelisks. Then spreading each obelisk out no more than ~15 studs as the buffs provided stack, but alone are invaluable, and Obelisk Hop and Energy Ball gain a better hit chance. * An all too common misconception concerning Fissure is that people try to use it similarly to Icicle, when it's true potential lies in quickly tearing down obelisks for damage and relocation. * Your energy ball can be great for running, use it on enemy's to slow them down and prevent them from following you. * You are one of the most vulnerable when spawned in, so always try to flee when a round starts. Weaknesses * If one is camping at the corner of the map, shoot him from far away, also known as kiting. * Try to get him to waste all of his mana, as an Obsidian without mana is usually a dead one. * All of your attacks will wither down Obsidian's armor at the same rate, meaning that lots of small, frail, and fast attacks are better than slow, heavy ones when you're up against Obsidian.Take not that Reinforce will get his Obsidian armor back. * Remember, an Obsidian highly depends on obelisks for attack and defense. Try to stay as far away from the obelisks as possible and attack from a distance. * The animation for summoning obelisks can be parried with an attack, so, if you are quick, you can prevent him from summoning ANY obelisks, essentially turning the Obsidian into sushi. * As Omega or Frigost, you can block attacks. Use this to your advantage and catch Obsidian off-guard with a stagger, then proceed to harass it while it's staggered. * Take note that Obsidian can deal an excessive amount of stun. This could be overwhelming for some, so defense is good for battling Obsidian. * Cryo is a serious offender for obsidian, because of its dry ice attack which whittles down armour and blocks obelisks. When using Cryo, first use dry ice, then build up drakes with the obsidians high defence. Then use savage wrath to do massive damage. Finish him off with ice fang. Category:Tank Classes